A night of dreams and what might be
by Guber
Summary: Clarice's dreams are shattered, but a certain guest will help her find some new or hidden dreams and make them come true.
1. getting out

A night of dreams and might be  
  
Disclaimers: yeah I still know I don't own them and never will, just poor scramblings of a dying fan.  
  
Timeline: 1½ year after Chesapeake  
  
Clarice sat in the dark of her duplex, the moon shone it's sliver light in through the window. But Clarice sat in the corner looking into the darkness.  
  
They had finally thrown her out. The FBI, her masters saw no use for her anymore, and after the final mistake they had used her as a scapegoat and gotten ridden of her. Clarice took another drink from the bottle of jack Daniels.  
  
She tried to figure out what was worst, that he had been right all along or that she had wasted her life there, all she had wanted to do was to protect the sheep. Clarice closed her eyes and thought back on the shooting accident that happen two weeks ago. It was strangely similar to the fish market, but this time a young boy was caught in the fire between the officers and the drug lords.  
  
Tears threatened to fall, but Clarice didn't care anymore. She didn't want to pretend anymore, she just wanted to disappear into the darkness, to forget her existent, to forget the FBI to forget all about Dr. Hannibal Lecter.  
  
Before she could stop her mind had already uttered. "No you don't want to forget him, you wish he was here, you wish he had come for you and you still do." The voice changed and took on that of a certain metallic one. "Don't lie or I'll know ex Special agent Starling."  
  
Tears where now full flowing down her cheeks, he had hunted her since that first meeting in the dungeon. Now his mouth and kiss hunted her as well. It didn't seem like it was more then 1 and ½ years ago since that last faithful meeting in Chesapeake, yet it was, it felt like it had been yesterday. Time had slowed down for Clarice.  
  
Somehow she had expected to hear from him, she had tried to deny it, but she held her breath every time she went out to her mailbox, and was equally disappointed to find nothing there. But she didn't blame him.  
  
She had sat by the phone, just looking at it for hours, and when it did ring she was almost angry because it wasn't Dr. Lecter, but the bureau that called to say that she was to attend a hearing. She knew then that is was over, and she had been relieved, she had thought about quitting her self. But they had apparently forgiven her, she was back on duty, but again it was only to do drug raids. She was wasted, she would be good at being an agent, but it wasn't good enough for the bureau, she was tainted, and she learned later that the only reason she had been kept in the warmth was because of the media.  
  
All she had ever wanted didn't want her, Clarice felt the anger and torment running up her spine, and she threw the bottle against the opposite wall. She felt used, they had used her, and for what? To capture him? Clarice got up, and moved towards the stairs. She needed to sleep, even though she knew that sleep would not come easy, and if she awoke it would be to hangovers.  
  
She took the first step; his voice in the back of her mind was silenced as a hand gently stopped her from taking the next.  
  
Clarice froze; she didn't dare to turn around, afraid that it would be phantom. She remembered she had read somewhere that one is given strength to bear what happens to one, but not the 100 and 1 different things that might happen.  
  
Could it be him, after all this time, she was afraid to hope, and yet all it took was the second it would take for her to turn around. Clarice couldn't instead she took another step up the stairs.  
  
When  
  
To be continued, if anyone is interested in that, that is. Please review.  
  
Ta ta guber 


	2. house guest

Chapter two.  
  
Disclaimer; you all know it, we don't owe them. They belong to the god who created them.  
Clarice felt her legs buckle under her, she knew she was going to fall. It was as if she was in a dream state where all happens really slowly. Clarice felt the strong arms stopping her fall and lifted her up. She felt how she was carried up the stairs, and into her bedroom, where she was laid down on her bed and tugged in. The last she remembers is the metallic voice.  
  
"Tsk Tsk Clarice." And then someone leaving the room.  
Clarice felt like there was a hammer inside her head; she massaged her temples, trying to remember what she did last night. It all seemed like a big blur. And had he been her? She was afraid to hope he had. Clarice opened her eyes, trying to let the strong sunlight in.  
  
Her hand searched after the cheap alarm clock by her bedside, when it came across a glass of water. She turned her head to find the water and painkillers. Clarice was fully awake in the seconds it took her to realize that they where put there by him.  
  
Her breath was caught in her throat as the scent of fresh made coffee made its way to nostrils. Clarice swung her legs over the side of the bed. And grabbed her robe. Within seconds she was making her way to the kitchen.  
  
Before she reached the kitchen door a metallic voice greeted her. "Good morning Clarice." He had his back to her. And Clarice released a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. "Good morning Dr. Lecter." As he turned he had a cup of coffee in his hand.  
  
Clarice couldn't tell anything from his face. "What are you doing here Doctor?" Clarice blurted out. She still couldn't believe that he was here. "Still straight forward as ever." He walked over to Clarice, who took a step back trying to keep some distance between them. When Dr. Lecter saw that she wanted the distance, he simply stretched his arm out that held the cup of coffee and gestured for Clarice to take it.  
  
Dr. Lecter pulled out a chair and Clarice sat down, he did the same, sitting across from her. "It is really wuit simply Clarice. We started something at Chesapeake, and I would like to finish it." Clarice blew the steam from the coffee. Avoiding eye contact was Clarice's mind concern; she didn't want him to read her like an open book.  
  
"I thought it ended at Chesapeake Dr. Lecter." A ghost of a smile was on his lips. "Are we back to lying Ex special agent Starling?" his voice was ice and his maroon eyes was burning their way into her soul. "I find that rather rude." Clarice stood up, her anger was showing.  
  
"Yeah well what did you expect Dr. Lecter, that you can come waltzing into my life every time you see fit, and that you can turn it up side down."  
  
Clarice walked into the living room while continuing her assault. "You know this is all your fault. You did say you wouldn't call on me, and look where that's taken us." Clarice did hear Dr. Lecter move up behind her.  
  
A/N okay okay, it took me a while to get this chapter up and running. But I was trying to finish silence the lambs version 2 (which I now have) I hope you all will enjoy this chapter.... and do tell me if I should go on..... 


	3. relinquish

Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer; do I really need to say it again. We all know it by heart.  
  
A/N this is your birthday present shifter/Cfish, I hope you will like it...  
  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU AND ME!  
  
Clarice wanted to make Dr. Lecter loose his control. She wanted to see some sort of emotion from him, no matter the cost. Would he do unspeakable things to her? He might, but she really didn't care about that anymore, silently she hoped he would just kill her, so that her misery was over. She wanted him to hurt her, so that she would have a reason to hate him.  
  
There wasn't coming further words out of her mouth, Clarice just stood in the middle of the room, as if struck by a sudden spell that enabled her to move.  
  
She did not look down, but she knew it was his harpy that was under her chin. It's cold steal was being warmed by her skin.  
  
It sent shivers down her spine; Clarice didn't know whether that was good or bad. "TSK TSK Clarice."  
  
Dr. Lecter didn't remove the harpy, but continued to speak when Clarice made no move to do so. "Well my dear, it would seem you have gotten your self in but of a predicament. Any ideas on how to get out?" Clarice could hear the playful tone in his voice. "LET GO OF ME Dr. LECTER." Clarice put emphasis on every letter, trying to hide her anger.  
  
"Hmm I think not, you were being rather rude, and you do know how I feel about the rude." Clarice wasn't up for any of his games. "Well then what are you waiting for, just do, and stop wasting my time." Clarice was red faced with anger, and her voice trembled, not out of fear but rage.  
  
Dr. Lecter drew a small cut over her throat, just enough to hurt and draw blood. "Now Clarice, I think you are forgetting who you are with." Clarice tried to give a sarcastic ha, but only a grumble came out as she was reminded of whom she was with. Instead she found her voice. "Like that is something easily forgotten." Clarice remembered when Crawford had told her never to forget who he was, or what he was. The problem was, she wanted to forget, why couldn't he just be some normal guy she had met down in the coffee shop. A sense of sadness overcame Clarice, and she wondered what he would do if she started to lean into his harpy, but thought better of it.  
  
Instead Clarice found instead that she was leaning against Dr. Lecter. She felt how his chest moved with each breath he took, his warm breath on the back of her neck sent her out in a dream like state, and her legs started to buckle again, and she was Glad that Dr. Lecter was behind her, or she would have falled.  
  
Clarice relinquished her anger and her rage. She closed her eyes, and she didn't notice Dr. Lecter retracting the harpy and instead placing his hands on her shoulders. The world around Clarice was disappearing, nothing else but the warm figure behind her was in her existents.  
  
But it was too good to last. Dr. Lecter knew that the battle was yet to be fought and this was just pass time, it was a moment beyond time, where they could breathe before it all would start again.  
  
He would have her someday, but that time wasn't now. Dr. Lecter memorized the smell of her hair, the softness of her skin and her heartbeat. He ran his hands down her arms and up again enjoying the feeling that he wasn't fighting him.  
  
When the moment stretched Dr. Lecter wondered if his little Starling parting with this world. "Clarice" his voice was but a whisper. Clarice didn't react.  
  
A/N well I hope you all enjoyed this little chapter, more will be up soon.... now I would like to hear what you thought of it..... so please review, give me some fuel to go on. Ta ta 


	4. end game

Disclaimers: yeah I don't own them; I am just some poor Dane who likes to write about the endless possibilities the world of Hannibal Lecter offered. The only profit is the reviews.  
  
A/N okay okay I know, it's been fare too long since I should have posted a chapter, but really I needed to figure out what to do with the story, and the writers block paid me a visit to. And I have been come an E-bay addict as well. But here the next chapter is. I hope you all will enjoy. Remember to review.  
  
Chapter four  
  
Clarice felt like she had been hypnotized by Dr. Lecter. His steady breathing that sent shivers from her neck and down. She heard his voice but it was fare away. All Clarice ever cared for in that moment was Dr. Hannibal Lecter, nothing else, not even her high prized morals meant anything. Clarice just wanted to sink into Dr. Lecter's being; she wanted to be consumed by him. For so long she had denied the voice inside her self. She had wanted him for so many years, she had tried to fight her self, and now she found her self in the arms of the man, a criminal, a man that had been the center piece of the FBI's most wanted list, he had done unspeakable things and he had eaten human flesh. But all that did not matter anymore.  
  
Clarice no longer saw him as a criminal, he was merely a man, and Clarice was not a FBI agent, she was a woman.  
  
She heard his voice through the daze of her own thoughts. And she leaned even more into Dr. Lecter. His warmth was like heaven, and his hands on her arms was like fire. A single tear escaped Clarice's eye as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
Dr. Lecter savored the feeling and let out sigh. "Oh Clarice" his voice Clarice thought almost carried a sound of defeat. Clarice opened her eyes and looked at Dr. Lecter for the first time in a long while. Her eyes shone, and Dr. Lecter didn't dare believe that he actually saw love shine from her deep blue eyes. She turned in his arms and was front to front with him. All fight had abandoned her, Clarice had accepted that what she wanted most in this world was the man in front of her.  
  
Clarice stepped closer to Dr. Lecter, so that there only were mere inches of air between their bodies. Clarice reached out to touch his face and took a deep breath.  
  
Dr. Lecter could see that something was wrong, Clarice shook her head, but her vision was becoming blurred, and she felt her legs buckled under her. "Hannibal" was the last she said before she passed out.  
  
Dr. Lecter was in mild shock; she had used his given name. But the moment passed so fast that he was able to catch Clarice before she reached the floor. He picked her up in his arms and carried her up stairs to her bedroom, where he undressed her so that she only was wearing a t-shirt and he tucked her in, after checking that it was nothing serious. He sat next to the bed and watched her as she slept, and even the lambs seemed to be silenced. He knew that she had finally accepted her feelings, but she had also come to a decision as to what to do about those feelings.  
  
The midnight hour came and passed, it wasn't until 3 am that Clarice began to stir. Dr. Lecter didn't move, he sat silently watching Clarice as she started to wake up.  
  
Clarice was a bit confused, had it all been a dream? Clarice was on the edge of tears thinking it was only a dream. *No he had to have been here, the question is, is he still here? * Clarice opened her eyes, the room was dark and she couldn't see anything. She sat up in her bed, and she noticed a dark figure sitting next to her bed. Clarice was unsure if she should speak and decided it was best to wait for Dr. Lecter to say anything.  
  
There was a long silence. Before Dr. Lecter broke it. "Feeling better?" "Much" Clarice didn't ask what happened, she knew now that she had passed out again. She was feeling alot better, knowing that Dr. Lecter was there. "How long was I out Dr. Lecter?"  
  
Dr. Lecter almost seemed irritated. "Back to formalities already? And you where making such progress." The playful tone was back in his voice, and clarice could hear rather then see the ghost of a smile on his lips. Clarice knew what he was referring to. "No, I mean yes." Clarice stumbled over the words. "I didn't know if I could call you by you....." Clarice stopped to think about what she was saying. "I guess I just wanted to be sure I could call you... Hann" Clarice stopped only for a second, she wanted to taste his name this time, and savour it. she had only in her deepest dreams dared call him by his given name. "Hannibal" She closed her eyes as she whispered the name out in the dark. It was everything she had ever thought it would be. She wonder briefly how merely his name could have such power over her.  
  
"Hannibal" this time it was said with more force. Clarice suddenly felt very alone and very cold, and desperately wanted his body to comfort her to warm her, to never let her go. But she would never ask him; she would not be the first to utter anything about her feelings.  
  
Clarice encircled her legs and looked straight into the room. The silence was deafening, only their joint breathing was the sound in the room. As the moment stretched Clarice began to feel irritated. *Why don't he say anything?* Clarice turned her face in the direction of Dr. Lecter.  
  
"What is it you want from me?" it was carried out on the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. "Quid pro Quo Clarice." Dr. Lecter leaned forward as he spoke, so that Clarice could see him, his maroon eyes lit up like two glowing stones in the dark. "Tell me Clarice." As Dr. Lecter began to talk, Clarice swallowed, and tried not to look into the pools of his eyes.  
  
"Would you ever say to me stop......." he leaned in even closer. "If you loved me you'd stop?" Clarice shivered as he was next to her in the bed, capturing her eyes. Clarice was speechless, and she didn't dare move. She didn't know what to expect, and as he repeated the words from that faithful night at Chesapeake, she remembered her answer. "Not in a thousand years." His white teethes glittered in the dark as he learned in. Clarice was sure that she would feel those teethes as they savagely made their way through her skin.  
  
But instead his lips captured hers. The kiss was savage and hungry; it was fierce yet so full love. What none of then had dared speak was in that kiss. The world around them stopped. For in that moment where their lips met willingly, two chaotic forces had joined. The kiss was electric and they both felt it.  
  
Dr. Lecter gently pushed Clarice down on to the mattress and covered her body with his own. Still the kiss hadn't been broken, Clarice was sure that she had died and gone to heaven.  
  
When Dr. Lecter finally broke the kiss, Clarice moaned her complaint and opened her eyes. "That's my girl." He again attacked her lips, his tongue seeking access to her mouth, exploring her cave. And then moments later, retracting, creating some space between himself and Clarice so that they had eye contact.  
  
"Oh the things you do to me Clarice." *was that surrender I heard in his voice?* Clarice asked herself.  
  
But she didn't get a chance to speak. "I once came half way around the world to watch you run, and I asked you to let me run. Now Clarice I am asking you to run with me. We could have some fun you know!"  
  
Clarice hadn't thought about the future, all that matter was feeling Dr. Lecter. She knew she would never ever let him go again. "Yes" her voice was husked and filled with lust. She dragged Dr. Lecter closer to her, so that her lips gently brushed his as she spoke once more. "Now make love to me Hannibal, I don't think I can wait much longer."  
  
And he did just that.  
  
The end  
  
A/N so that was that, a bit longer chapter wouldn't you say. Did you like the ending? Please tell me. So happy reading.  
  
Ta ta guber 


End file.
